Whispers
by SweetMusicLove1342
Summary: Something is after Renesmee. Something big. Will the Cullens be able to fight it off. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/U: Hey, this is my first story here on fan fiction for twilight. Its about Renesmee because she is my favorite character other than Alice and Emmett. It takes place like a few years from the end of breaking dawn. Renesmee is about 6 so she should look about 17 or 18...I think.

Full summary: There was once a time when the Cullens could relax. The Volturi were gone and no harm could be done. The family was safe and that was all that mattered. They never dreamed that another attack would happen. But, they soon learn that someone wants Renesmee. For all the wrong reasons. Now they must protect her from whatever is out there. But, whatever it is, is much more powerful than any of the Cullens could ever imagine.

So, enjoy, Whispers.

Shrouded in darkness, the silhouette ghosted closer with his blood red eyes. His hand was held out toward me, as if he was motioning me to come forward. I could hear low whispers in another language coming from him.

Was this real? Or was this another dream?

My feet didn't move as I slowly conveyed toward the mysterious figure. It was as if I was being pulled. When I grabbed his hand, behind him, my entire family and all the wolves lay dead on the ground. That was when I knew that it was a nightmare.

My own screams shocked me awake.

I woke up in my own bed. Beads of sweat matted my hair. I was panting rapidly and my hands were clutched to my sheets. I threw off my sheets and ran to see if my family was still alive and to make sure that none of that was real.

Much to my relief, they all sat happily in the living room. Laughing at something that I had no knowledge of. Once back in my room, I slammed the door and slid to the floor, tears rolling down my eyes.

These nightmares had haunted me for nights but they all felt so real. Like they were trying to tell me something and I just wasn't getting it. But what? What could they possibly be trying to tell me?

I cried at my door until I finally fell asleep on my floor.

The next morning, it was the same as any other day in Forks. Cold, rainy and disgusting. The sky was its normal shade of gray. The nightmare followed me.

"Good morning, love," daddy said to me as I came downstairs. We had once lived in the cottage that my grandparents had given us not long after I was born. But, my parents decided not to long ago that we should move back into the main house with the rest of the family. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," I lied. I had to be careful around my father, he read my mind very easily. But, he promised he would block me out whenever it wasn't an emergency. "Just great."

His face twisted into concern as he could hear my accelerate heartbeat. This was when he read my mind. He would for sure know about the nightmares now. I had been careful over the past few days to think nothing about them.

"Your having nightmares?" he asked from reading my thoughts. "What type of nightmares?"

"Its nothing. Just some dreams. I'm fine," I lied. Of course, he wasn't convinced. Nothing got past daddy. My mom was the only one who was even able to try to lie to him. He couldn't read her mind. Sometimes, I envied her, just for that.

"Renesmee, my dear, if something has been bothering you, you must tell me. Alright?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled, hugged me and I continued past him into the living room. The atmosphere was calm. A beautiful, improvised piano melody drifted through the house; played by Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were playing a game of chess, Esme was sketching something, Carlisle was reading and my mother and Jacob were discussing something involving Forks on the couch. I walked over to join them.

"I'm telling you bells, Forks is the place to be," Jacob said. I sat on this lap and he brought me into his chest.

Jacob and I hadn't been dating very long. Though, we had known each other my whole life. I had learned not to long ago that he imprinted on me. My father told me that imprinting was like love at first sight, only stronger. I couldn't help but smile every time I thought about it. Jacob and I would be together forever. Unless something was to happen and we were to be separated. I just prayed that would never happen.

"Hey, you," he smiled, kissing me on the cheek. "Sleep okay?"

I nodded and grinned. I placed my hands on his cheeks. I only did that when I wanted to tell him something that I didn't want the others to hear. I was hungry and needed a hunting partner. Not that that was much of a secret but if I said it aloud, everyone would want to tag along.

"yeah, sure. Do you want to go put some different clothes on?" he whispered in my ear. He had to know that everyone else could hear. There was no point in whispering in the house.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

As soon as I had changed clothes and was ready to hunt, Jacob led me outside. I hadn't even noticed that the tiny rain drops had turned into beautiful, majestic snow flakes.

"Should we do what we used to do when you were little?" he smiled before he phased. "See who can catch the bigger prey?"

I smiled. I was up for a little competition. didn't he already know he was going to lose?

"Your on," I smirked.

We took off into the forest, him phasing as we went further in. I hid behind a shrub as I saw a mountain lion grazing through the forest. I had already lost Jacob.

"There you are," I whispered, crouching and ready to pounce.

"RENESMEE!" someone screamed. My prey ran away. It sounded like it came from the house. It sounded like my mother. Was something wrong?

Jacob quickly found me and we ran back to the house. Every body was in a panic. My mother and father were sitting on the couch with Alice who had a glassy look in her eyes. She had seen something. Something bad.

"What's going on?" I asked, Jacob--who had phased back after hearing the scream--had me in his arms. "Did something happen?"

"We have to get her somewhere. Somewhere this creature wont expect," Carlisle said. It was as if was completely ignored.

"Will somebody tell me what's going on!" I cried. My level of frustration at its peak.

"Renesmee," my mother sighed, standing up and taking me into her arms. "it'll be ok."

I pushed her off. Something I had never done to anyone before. I wanted to know what was so bad.

"Someone's after you. Not the volturi. Vampires. Powerful vampires. There is a group of them," my father sighed.

My body froze stiff. "Well, we can take them right? Alice can see what they're doing. You can see what they're thinking. Mom can protect us with her shield. We'll be alright. Wont we?" I cried.

"We don't know what they're capable of. The best we can do is to get you out of here. Out of Forks. Go pack a bag."

Jacob took me into his arms. I needed to know that everything would be ok. And in his arms was where everything felt alright. It was like home.

"I want to stay." I said after a moment of brief silence. Everyone was watching Alice with great intensity.

"This group is ruthless," she said, still looking forward. "They're on a killing rampage in St. Helens, Oregon. They're getting closer. They want Renesmee and they wont stop until they get her."

"Do we stay and fight?" Emmett asked. It was the first line I had heard him speak all morning.

"Somebody has to go with Renesmee. The rest of us will stay and take them. With the aide of the wolves," my father began. I cut him off.

"No! if you guys stay, I stay. I will not let you guys die for me!" I cried. "We took the volturi and we can take them too!"

And for a moment, everybody was silent. Was this the end? Was it really? We took the volturi, we beat them. So, what was so different about this group?

"the difference about this group is we don't know how powerful they may be. Renesmee, please, go pack a bag. it's the only way," my father sighed.

"But, daddy!"

"Renesmee, go!" he said louder.

I could feel the tears rolling profusely down my cheeks. With nothing else to say, I ran up the stairs and locked myself into my room.


	2. On My Own

_**A/U: I know that its kind of soon to be posting the second chapter but I was so willing to get this out. Its shorter than the first one but not by much. J **_

I had no knowledge of how long I had been crying in my room. I just know that the tears wouldn't stop. They were mostly tears of fear. Not for myself. But for my family. For my Jacob. I couldn't leave them to die for me. It had already happened once before. I was lucky that they had survived that. Everything was my fault.

Suddenly, the tears stopped when an idea came to me. Maybe I could fight them myself. I mean, they couldn't be that powerful. All I had to do was get to St. Helens. Alice had said they were there, right?

After contemplating my thoughts for a split second, I ran over to where my bank lay on my desk. My parents had given me 100 dollars for each of my birthdays and I had yet to spend any of it. I had no need to. So, all in all, I had 400 dollars with me which was sure to be more than enough. Then, I packed a bag, I pulled out a piece of paper and began to write a note to Jacob. Though, it was all chicken scratch. My tears were making it all to difficult to see.

"_'O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet_'" I read as I wrote. "I love you."

Romeo and Juliet had been Jacob and I's favorite movie. And it always would be. We thought that it reflected our relationship. Vampires and werewolves were sworn enemies but Jacob and I broke that barrier when he imprinted on me the day I was born.

I took one last look at my life that I was leaving behind, possibly for good, and I opened me window. I slung the bag that I had packed, over my shoulder and climbed down the trellis. I always used it when I would go see Jacob at night.

At that moment, my family was probably realizing that I was gone. My dad would read my thoughts to make sure I was alright and he would know that I had left. Everyone would come rushing upstairs and find me gone. They would get Jacob to get the wolves looking for me. But, they would never find me. Odds are, I would die fighting for my family.

I gulped and tried to think of something else. Like, if I did live through this whole experience, my parents would probably kill me after wards.

So finally, I crouched and then took off running. I could run all the way to St. Helens. But, I would have to sleep. The only disadvantage of being half human was still requiring sleep. Sleeping would be losing ground and losing time. I would try my hardest to stay awake as long as I could. I could survive off the animals in the forest and buy human food if needed. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

I stopped not long after departing from my house. I had no idea how to get to St. Helens. I would have to stop to get a map at a local gas station. I just had to avoid anyone that may recognize me in the process.

I ran through town until I saw the nearest gas station. It was probably the smallest in Forks. It was hard to even move around. Shockingly, I had never been in this gas station before. I picked out an atlas from the rack and threw it on the counter for it to be rang up.

"Going on a road trip?" the sales clerk asked me sweetly. She was a homely women. Heavy set with scraggly gray hair and muddy brown eyes.

"Yeah," I smiled. I had been taught to be nice to everyone. Physical appearance was no factor on whether I liked a person or not.

"You look a little young, sweet heart. Are your parents around?" her face showed concern. I did only look to be about 16 or 17. Not many kids went on there own at that age. But, I wasn't just any kids.

"Yeah," I lied, handing her the money. I could easily see her suspicion. She looked out the window. There were no cars in the parking lot. I took the atlas before she could do or say anything else. I just hoped that she didn't call the cops on me. That would not go over well with my family.

When I went back outside, all my hopes seemed to drain. The snow was picking up and the sky was darkening. A storm was on its way and I would need to seek shelter before it hit. But, St. Helens was only 4 hours away so if I ran all through the night, I would be there by the morning.

"Hey!" someone called. I didn't stop. It was the woman from the gas station. I kept on running until the storm became to big to run through. I had been running for about ten minutes and I had already had to stop. I would never get to St. Helens .

"I'd like check in for the night," I told the clerk at the motel that I was forced to check into. It was ratty and gross and nothing like home. I missed home. I missed home a lot. But, I couldn't let thoughts like that stop me. I had to get this done before anything else happen. Before my family could intervene. Before they could die fighting for me.

"Here," the man at the counter handed me my key and I made my way back out into the storm. I had never stayed in a hotel where the rooms led to outside. Whenever we traveled, we stayed in something much classier. Like, the Hilton or the Radisson. Nothing like what I was staying in.

The room was no better. It was a single bedded room. The walls were painted with an ugly floral pattern and the comforter matched. There was no way that I was getting under those blankets. Actually, I probably wouldn't even sleep. I would just lay awake, waiting for the storm to pass and waiting for my chance to finally get out of Forks.

But, much to my dismay, when I had laid down on the bed to flip through TV channels, I fell asleep. I didn't awake until the next day. I knew it was the next day because everything was draped in white. The snow storm was over but it had left its mark. Running was always difficult in the snow but I would just have to manage.

I wondered if my family was freaking out. Were they out looking for me? Was I to far away for my thoughts to be read by my father? Had Jacob gotten my note? So many thoughts ran through my head as I set out for running. It was cold. Bitterly cold. But, that didn't even affect me.

" Start out going South on N Spartan Ave toward E division street," I read the map that I had bought once outside the motel that I would hopefully never have to stay in or see again. Where was North Spartan Avenue? Funny thing is, I had lived in Forks my entire life and I didn't know my way around at all. I was always driven everywhere by someone in my family. I really didn't get out much.

I ran all over town until I stopped at the sign covered in snow that read North Spartan Avenue. Good, I was where I needed to be. Now, I had to go towards East Division street. Wherever that was.

"Hey!" I called to the first person that passed me. They would know where it was. The person stopped to look at me. "Can you tell me how I get to East Division Street?"

"Yeah, sure," he said. " Just keep going north from here and you should see a sign about a mile down the road."

"Thanks," I said, going south from my current position. I was forced to go at a human pace while at the public eye so it took me about 15 minutes just to get to East Division. I followed the directions until I reached a stretch of forest. I cheered silently. Now I could run at my own pace and eat what I chose. Speaking of which, I was starving. I hadn't gotten to eat yesterday before everything went awry.

Once I was deep enough in the forest, I searched for some prey. But, I saw nothing but some squirrels and a couple rabbits. Looks like the storm drained my luck with food and I would now be forced to eat human food.

Great, just great.


End file.
